horizonsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Trailblazer Crisis
The Trailblazer Crisis was a diplomatic incident in which a young Trailblazer crash landed on the planet of Muria on March 11, 2160. With the planet occupied by the primitive Ganonsyoni, Markus Kemp had to follow strict first contact protocols and make no interaction, as to not upset the precious balance of power on the planet. However, he was eventually discovered and the people turned on him, leading to a manhunt in the jungle lasting two days. Kemp was rescued by the UN Navy on March 15, 2160. The Crisis STORY COMPILED FROM CNN INTERVIEW WITH KEMP In an effort to expand the United Nations frontier, the Trailblazer Program continued to launch expeditions further and further into space with minimal resistance both intergalactically and domestically. Everything had been going according to protocol until Kemp's warp core malfunctioned, sending him out of warp and crash landing into a nearby planet: Muria. Luckily for Kemp, the planet was habitable and his ship was in decent shape. Being the water transport ship, staying hydrated wouldn't be an issue and the Trailblazer was resourceful enough to use the wreckage as a makeshift shelter. However, he had to find food above all else, which proved to be no easy task. Kemp searched for hours to no avail, until he came across what appeared to be a primitive village, resembling something found in a Human history book. Before long, some Humanoid creature entered his view and even nearly discovered him. That creature (now known to be a Ganonsyoni tribe leader) was the first primitive species any Human had ever discovered. However, Kemp had no intention of making further communication. He was overwhelmingly outnumbered and Trailblazer first contact protocols restricted him from establishing first contact without both ambassadors and a sizable force. Due to such dire circumstances, Kemp reluctantly pilfered a farm which provided him the necessary food to survive. The next two and a half days were spent tirelessly attempting to establish communication and fix his ship: accomplishing the former at the end of day 3. In the two days it took the Ardolons to arrive on Muria, the Ganonsyoni discovered his camp and naturally reacted with a sense of suspicion that quickly devolved into hostility. Kemp escaped into the neighboring jungle and managed to stay hidden until the bulk of the Ardolons intercepted his signal and came to his rescue before being slaughtered by the frightened natives. Rescued by 401st Foreign Battalion, Kemp walked away unharmed, and the situation fortunately ended without any bloodshed or further complications. Legacy The events of the crisis left the Ganonsyoni utterly baffled and culture-shocked for nearly a year until humans were able to translate their language and open diplomatic channels. While they may not be establishing large colonies just yet, the Ganonsyoni have come to be close allies of the United Nations and understand the galactic landscape quite well. Today, the UN use Muria's moon as a crucial refueling point. Despite their differences, Humanity was more than delighted to discover the Ardolons rescued the son of their most respected admiral and most intriguing Trailblazers. The Ardolons, on the other hand, were delighted to strengthen their relationship and only hoped the incident would provide Humanity with further incentive to ally with the Nironian Collective. Markus Kemp received several accolades, ranging from a Distinguished Service Medal to an Exploratory Commendation, and a swift promotion to through the Trailblazer ranks. Category:Event